Aftermath
by w2bt4685
Summary: What I think will happen after 2x10 There could be spoilers if you haven't seen Season 2! This is my first fanfic! Starts out right as episode 2x10 ends. It will get darker and more shocking as it goes on I promise. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

In that moment how could I have been so stupid, why did I tell him he needed to leave? I saw in his eyes how much he loved me and he saw how much I loved him I couldn't hide it in that moment. I wanted to comfort him I wanted him to comfort me, but I said what I said I needed him to go.

I realize now that was a mistake. He in the end came through for me so I didn't have the weight on my shoulders for killing a man. In that moment Jasper redeemed himself, I took his hand because when the whole world fell away he always shined through. He got me back to the car where James was waiting for me. Jasper didn't get in I was hoping he would I wanted to talk to him again and tell him I was sorry I loved him. I was wrong. I didn't want to lose him, but we drove off and he never got in.

I turned to James and asked him, "Why Jasper didn't get into the car with us?" James responded, "Jasper's bags had been packed before we left for The Kings Cup and he had a car waiting to take him where he needed to go."

I demanded, "James, tell me who gave him a separate car and why?"

James then told me everything, "Well Princess, Jasper sat down the Queen your Mum and told her the truth. He told her everything and how sorry he was for everything. He even told her about trying to rob The Royal family, and how he never meant to hurt you and he wanted to fight for you. Show you how much he loved you, and spend his life making it up to you, but you asked him to leave and he wanted to respect your wishes. And then he and your Mum came to an agreement she would allow him to take a car and the jet where ever he wanted. She would make sure he had a great reference, but he would not and could not initiate contact with you, or tell The Royal family where he was going. Only the new head of Palace security and MI5 & MI6 are to know where he is being that its regulation for them to know where he is for 2 years prior to his service of the Crown."

"Well than Mr. Hill, er James thank you for your candor and honesty. If and when I want to speak to Mr. Frost who shall I speak to about that since Mr. Pryce is no longer head of our security?" I asked.

"Well Princess, funny you should ask! The Queen was planning on announcing this tomorrow, but she decided I did such a great job as your security detail that I should take over for Mr. Pryce. She agreed to give me a cottage on the grounds for me and my daughter. By the way my daughter as expressed she wants to meet you very much, if your schedule allows it? "

"James, I would be honored to meet her. In exchange for meeting her I need you to do me a favor." James nodded and agreed, "What do you need from me your Highness?"

"When its safe and the time is right, I need you to tell me where Jasper is. And remember how I could just ask for space? Well I would need to go on my own. No security detail. I would have a plan on how I wouldn't be followed."

James, "Princess if I agree to this you must agree to a few things safety wise."

I shook my head knowing fair well Mr. Hill thought of me like a 2nd daughter, he's been rooting for Jasper secretly, so he thinks. As we pulled up to the Palace I was ushered in and taken directly to where Liam was.

Thankfully Liam was fine physically, emotionally he was a mess and I knew he would be. I was happy to see him I yelled "Liam", as I ran into the room and hug him, but saw the look on his face the tears in his eyes, "talk to me, brother."

Liam fell to the floor, "Oh, Len I almost killed him, I almost shot him if you didn't call when you did I would have been covered in blood. I would have been no better than him. The vicious cycle of revenge would just continue. I realized I couldn't do that to Ophelia and that in the same moment, I've lost her forever." He just sobbed, I did my best to comfort him. In this moment he needed me to be strong for him.

"Liam, do we know if Ophelia was secured in New York City? Please tell me someone thought to grab her so she didn't see her father being attacked on the news!" I turned to see Mr. Hill run down the corridor on his cell phone. Dear Lord they completely forgot about her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and kind words. Sorry for the short first chapter I just wanted to get my writing out there. Please send me any suggestions! I just hope I can live up to expectations.**

 **Chapter 2**

James Hill realized what a grave mistake he had made after hearing the Princess speak of Ophelia. He never set up a pick-up of her in New York City. James could only imagine if that were his own daughter. Ophelia did nothing wrong and she will have to carry this for the rest of her life. James heart just broke. He finally got a hold of an agent in New York on vacation.

"McGowen, Yes sir, yes Mr. Hill sir. I understand no problem at all I will make sure to get myself and a team over to Ms. Pryce right away and secure her. Am I to escort her back to London tonight?"

James, " Yes, the first flight you can it's important that she does not see the news McGowen, do you understand me? Her father killed the King and as far as we know she is unaware of that."

"Yes sir!" Agent McGowen was happy to get the call he was trying desperately to get out of all the boring meetings he had been sent to attend as a liaison with the FBI. He grabbed his things and quickly grabbed the other Agent who came with him. "I'm so sorry, but Agent Bloom and I must leave that was our boss we need to do a pick up for The Royal family."

Agent McGowen filled in Agent Bloom on the way with the specifics. Finally they got to the building her apartment was 3B, they knocked, and a young woman answered, before she could speak, "Ms. Pryce? Is that you?" asked Agent McGowen, with a simple nod Ophelia confirmed she was Ms. Pryce. McGowen continued, "We were instructed you need to come back to London with us Miss."

As the words came out of McGowen's mouth Ophelia started to panic she turned pale as a ghost. She tried to speak, but all that came out were sobs she fell to the ground. She knew something was terribly wrong. Finally she was able to muster a sentence together, "Is it my Dad or is it Liam?"

Bloom finally spoke, her accent was very thick unlike her partner she was from Ireland, "Miss Ophelia, can I call you that?" Ophelia shook her head, "We really don't know why they need you to return to London. We have been her for about a month now and were just instructed to return with you on the first flight out."

After several minutes Ophelia, finally stood up wiping her tears, "Do I at least have time to pack a bag of clothes and send my boyfriend a message so he won't worry I was kidnapped?"

Bloom and McGowen shook their heads in unison. Agent Bloom had to be present with Ophelia while she changed and packed a bag to make sure she didn't turn on the TV or look at the updates on her phone. Thankfully her phone had not gone off at all as she packed.

Finally, they got themselves out of there, and headed towards the airport. Agent Bloom turned to realizing Ophelia's phone began to go off as if she was getting several messages. Ophelia wasn't under arrest so Bloom had no cause to take it from her, but they were instructed not to let her see the news and to limit her interaction with the outside world. Ophelia looked down at her phone when it went off it was a text from Nick and an email from her father. The email from her father had something attached to it. It looked like a video. Ophelia pulled out her headphones and pressed play.

Ted spoke began to speak, "Ophelia, my love, my dearest daughter, my most precious thing in this world, if you are watching this I want you to know how much I love you. You have made my life whole. In so many ways you were the only thing in this world that helped me keep going after your mother was killed. I am so so sorry. My sins are not yours to bare please, please remember that my dear. If you are watching this I never made it to New York City to tell you in person, but the only person who should tell you the truth is me. I was so saddened by your mother's death and the fact that Queen Helena had told me I needed to stop grieving for her well, my darling your mother deserved a lifetime of tears, I decided to take revenge on the Queen, I was tired of her abuse and her disregard for my love, for your mother. I plotted against her I wanted her to feel my pain. I arranged for Prince Robert to be killed," Ophelia's face had the look of horror on it and tears began to stream down her cheeks, "but worst of all of my sins I am the one who stabbed King Simon. I killed him. Him announcing the referendum of disbanding the Monarchy I had enough I had to do something. I am so so sorry what I have done is reprehensible my sins are not yours. Please do not carry them my dear. Do not miss me too much, I do not deserve your tears. I hate knowing I am a disappointment as a father to you. But I do have to warn you. There is a man named Jeffery Stewart he has threatened you and your life. Please be cautious. Tell MI5 you are endanger. I love you and am so sorry and I do not deserve your love or forgiveness." Ophelia just began to sob and began yelling at the Agents, "You knew!?"

The look of horror came across the face of both Agents. They both panicked, Bloom finally spoke, "Miss Ophelia, we are sorry we were instructed to keep silent someone was going to tell you when we landed," Bloom turned to McGowen, "I think we need to call Mr. Hill."

Eleanor, finally got Liam to calm down and get to bed, what a week to give up all her drugs she thought. Fighting the urge to get high was killing her. Ah but she hadn't given up booze! She poured herself a tumbler of whiskey. She needed the good stuff after tonight.

As she stood in the red room deep in thought decompressing from the day, she almost didn't notice the Queen and her minion Rachel skulking about. "Mum, what happened to you? Was Rachel training you to be a dominatrix? Is that why you missed the Kings Cup?"

"Well Eleanor, not all of us," but before Helena could sarcastically respond to her daughter, Mr. Hill came running in! "Mr. Hill why are you running?"

"Your Majesty, we have secured Ophelia Pryce, we were attempting to keep what has happened under wraps so someone here can inform her once she lands in London. But I am not sure how or why apparently Pryce had set up a failsafe that if he had not returned by a certain time tonight an email would go out to Ophelia explaining he was dead and telling her everything! Agents McGowen and Bloom need to know how you would like to proceed ma'am."

"Mr. Hill get her on that flight and bring her to me as soon as they land. Do we know how much she knows?"

"Well ma'am she does not know Mr. Pryce is on life support or that the video of him was broadcasted over the stadium."

"Do we know how much time Pryce has left?" Eleanor chimed in.

"Princess, they say not much long the machines are breathing for him."

"Well than Mum, I think maybe it would be better if I met her as she lands and hears from her friend. I know what her father did was reprehensible, but Ophelia didn't do anything wrong, and she deserves the right to say good-bye."

Helena responded, "When did you become such a bleeding heart Eleanor? If you wish to handle it then fine."

 **Thanks for reading! I will try to update this a few times a week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep them coming!**

 **Chapter 3**

Eleanor was waiting in the car, she had just gotten word that Ophelia is landing within moments. She made the decision that Liam is not to know where she was going or to know Ophelia has returned to London. She also asked Mr. Hill to keep her new bodyguard behind she felt she needed to have a private moment with Phe. If not nothing she owes her friend that.

Ophelia looked out the window as the plane was landing she saw a car waiting at the end of the runway, she had a feeling a member of the Royal family was waiting for her, but no idea who. Finally an announcement was made, "Thank you for flying British Airways! Enjoy your stay in London!"

Ophelia was dreading this dreading the moment she had to get off the plane. This is the moment it becomes real. She wanted it all to be a dream. Bloom and McGowen escorted her off the plane and to the waiting car. In that moment her life was changed for the worst her father killed the King and everyone must hate her for what he did. McGowen opened the door for her as she slid in she heard a familiar voice speak out!

"Phe welcome home," Eleanor continued, "I am terribly sorry you had to return under these circumstances." Ophelia attempted to speak, but Eleanor continued, " Phe please know Liam and I do not hate you or wish to place any blame you for something your father has done," Ophelia relaxed slightly as Eleanor continued, "there's no way any of us could have known, but I wanted to be the one to talk to tell you, what happened. I know you are aware about your father being the one who stabbed my father and planned Robert's death, but there's so much more. I am so sorry to have to tell you this."

Eleanor began to choke up as she looked into Ophelia's eyes, "A video was played at The Kings Cup showing your father stabbing my dad, the crowd realized your father was on the field standing next to Liam and they began to rush in, your father grabbed Liam and got him into the car safely, but the crowd," Eleanor paused starting to cry, "they grabbed your father and began to attack him. I am so very sorry Phe, your father was beaten so badly he is on life support and doesn't have much time left. I've instructed the driver to take us straight to him so you can say goodbye."

Ophelia was just sobbing at this point, as she fell into Eleanor's lap, all The Princess could do was console her friend. As they reached the hospital, Ophelia picked herself up attempting to dry her tears with her fingers then Eleanor handed her a tissue, Ophelia sniffled and began to speak, "Len, Princess, I am so very sorry for what he did, but he's my dad. If anyone understands losing their father in an uncontrollable act it's you and Liam, but you need to know how terrible I feel that it was my father who killed yours. And I know I have no right to ask, but I can't be alone. I can't go in there alone. Princess, would you come with me? I'm sor.."

Eleanor grabbed her hand and replied, "I had every intention of being there for my friend and there's no reason to be formal Phe."

They suddenly came to a stop. They must have arrived at the hospital. Before leaving the Palace Eleanor made sure that she was dressed down and had a hat with her to make herself less recognizable in case she needed to go in. She and Phe prepared to get out of the car.

Bloom and McGowen figured out where they were keeping Ted before they even arrived they lead Ophelia and the Princess through the hospital. Once they got there Eleanor stepped back and sat down in the private waiting room they had set up for her.

Ophelia slowly opened the door to her father's room she was allowed one solitary moment with him as she approached the bed the doctor came in, "Miss Pryce, I am sure you are aware your father was horribly beaten by a mob, yes?" She shook her head trying to hold her emotions in check. "Well, then you know he is essentially brain dead the machines have been keeping him alive for the better part of a day now. In normal circumstances I would ask you about donating the organs, but we found your father's body was riddled with cancer. He didn't have long to live either way. We need you to decide when you would like to turn off his life support."

Ophelia began to weep. How long did he know he had cancer? She choked out a few words, "How long ago was he diagnosed with cancer? What type of cancer?"

"Ma'am from the looks of it he was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer he had a brain tumor, he known for quite some time now."

"Thank you, and one more question when I decide to let him go how long will it take for him to be fully gone?"

"That could take as long as he holds on most a few hours, others a few days, but Miss please remember he will not wake up from this." As the doctor left the room, Bloom stepped in, "Miss Ophelia, let me know if you need anything I will be just outside the doors."

"Thank you, Agent Bloom was it?"

"Yes Miss."

"Please just call me Ophelia! Could you give me about fifteen minutes alone with my father and then ask Princess Eleanor if she would come in?"

"No problem Miss er Ophelia." And left her alone in the room.

Ophelia ran over to her father's side and grabbed his hand. She couldn't help, but wonder is that why he planned Roberts murder and to attack King Simon. He knew he was going to die. None of this makes any sense. Why? I wonder if this is why he made sure I stayed in New York and didn't come back.

Ophelia didn't hear the door creep open. Standing there was Eleanor. She waited a moment and then spoke, "Phe you asked for me?"

"Yes, Len I wanted to say thank you for coming and being the one to tell me what happened. I don't think I could have handled it if it came from Liam. It means a lot to me to know you don't hold me responsible and took the time out of your busy schedule to handle all of this with me. I do want to apologize again I had no idea he planned any of it, I will not offer any excuses on my fathers behalf, but right now I have to have the doctor come in here and pull his plug. Only God knows how long it will be, but if you wish to stay with me you are welcome to do so or if you need to go I understand that too. I just wanted you to know what's going on."

Ophelia's eyes welled with tears she went back to sitting and holding her father's hand for the first time she's said it out loud he's going to die tonight. In this moment Ophelia realized she is nothing, but an orphan her father was the last of her family left.

"Phe, I'm not going anywhere. When our dad was dying I knew what you did for Liam it meant a lot to him and me. Plus the help with Jasper. Shall I ask them to get the doctor?" All Ophelia could do was nod yes. Eleanor opened the door and leaned out and said something to the Agents outside the door.

The door opened again and the doctor came in looking down at Pryce's chart, "Miss you asked for me?" and as he looked up to face her, "Oh, your Highness, I am so sorry I didn't know you would be in the room."

Eleanor and Ophelia both giggled at the fact of how nervous the doctor was. Eleanor herself thought back to the first time she met Jasper that was his reaction on his very first time, she started to half smile then realized where she was once Ophelia began to speak, "Doctor..." Ophelia hesitated and continued, "I think I'm ready to let him go."

The doctor responded, "Very well Miss. A nurse will be in very shortly to explain to you what's going to happen next. I am very sorry for your loss."

Ophelia spoke again, "Thank you Doctor," then she turned to Eleanor as the doctor was leaving, "Princess, Shall we have them fetch you an extra chair?" Eleanor nodded, as Ophelia was about to say something else her phone began to ring, across the screen scrolled Nick's name. For a split second she wondered had he heard what happened.

She quickly answered the phone swallowing hard, "Hello." Nick, was going a mile a minute she could barely figure out what he was saying. "Nick, you need to slow down." She motioned to Eleanor that she was going to step into the bathroom for a moment to take the call.

Eleanor could hear her faintly through the door explaining to Nick she was fine and then she heard Ophelia begin to cry as she was telling Nick what happened to her father. Eleanor didn't want to get caught awkwardly listening to their conversation so she poked her head out the door and motioned over to McGowen, "I need you to get me a chair" McGowen went and grabbed one for her and brought it into the room for her. Before McGowen left the room Eleanor asked, "McGowen is that right?" He nodded as the Princess continued, "I need a favor from you. I need you to get me some tea and Ophelia an ice dirty soy chai thingy can you go get that for me? Off you go!"

After about fifteen minutes Ophelia emerged from the bathroom, just in time for the nurse to walk in and McGowen came in with their coffee and tea. Eleanor exclaimed, "Phe, I hope you still like that ice dirty thing I figured you would need some caffeine its going to be a long day ahead."

"Thanks you Princess, I actually started to drink tea, but the fact that you remembered my coffee order means a lot." Ophelia turned to the nurse, "Can… I ask that you explain what is happening with my dad?"

The Nurse gladly replied, "First, I am so sorry for your loss, usually we do this with just the immediate family in the room, but because of the circumstances if your Royal Highness and you wish that she be here with you I think we can make an exception," Ophelia nodded as did the Princess, "well than let me continue, what I am doing now is making your father comfortable, the machines that are helping him breathe will be shut off and I will remove the tube from his throat, once I do that it can be anywhere from five minutes to several hours or even days before he is officially pronounced dead, it's all up to him. If he is ready to go. Again I am so so very sorry."

Ophelia was sitting next to Eleanor and began to cry, Eleanor without any thought took her hand and comforted her as they watched the nurse prepare to let Pryce go. Just like she said she started to begin the process and Ophelia stopped her. Through the tears she asked, "Could I have one more moment alone with him before you officially take him off and Princess if you do not mind?"

Both women walked towards the door leaving Ophelia on her own again with her father, she began to speak tears streaming down her cheeks, "Dad, I don't know what you were thinking or why you did what you did, but know this no matter what you've done I still love you. I don't know that your reasons were just, but I forgive you. I cannot carry the weight of your sins. I love you and I'll be okay. Its ok to go be with Mum that's where you wanted to be. I'll be okay! I have Nick." Ophelia wiped her eyes and stepped closer to her father and kissed him on the head and gave him one last hug. She slowly walked her way to the door and motioned for the nurse and the Princess to come back in.

The Nurse quickly restarted the process as Eleanor hugged Ophelia and watched her prep Ted Pryce for his last moments of life. It was certainly a bitter sweet moment for Eleanor the man who murdered her brother and her father was about to die, but her dear friend is about to lose her father.

Len and Phe finally sat down the nurse was just about finished. She began to speak, "I'm almost finished. Once I take this tube out he is officially breathing on his own until he decides to let his body go." She finished up and left the girls on their own.

Just as Eleanor was about to slip into deep thought Ophelia spoke, "Can we please talk about something anything? I need to not think about what's going on? That I am waiting for my dad to die. Tell me what has been going on with you? I have seen all of these tabloid pictures of you over the last few months and what about Jasper?"

"Oh all such a long stories, are you sure you even want to know?"

"Yes, Please! I need you to distract me. I know how good you are at that Lenny! Wait a minute there's something different about you. Please tell me you aren't preggers with a little Jasper."

"God no Phe what do you think I'm stupid, a baby would not survive on my previous diet. I actually quit drugs three days ago. What a bloody week for me to do that right?!" They giggled leave it to Eleanor to break the tension.

"Jasper is gone, he left two days ago I have no idea where he is and it's all my fault I told him to leave, because it was too hard for me to see him every day, long story short that girl I was seen kissing in the tabloids her real name is Samantha Cook, her and Jasper came here to rob my family. Jasper himself couldn't officially go through with the plan he spoiled it and told me, but that bitch ran off with my diamond earrings. Jasper brought them back to me, but I didn't want them anymore. But I realized when I asked him to leave how much he truly loved me and my feelings for him were deep rooted. Then the chaos happened at the Kings Cup and he got me into a car safely and disappeared before I could tell him I was wrong I needed him to stay. So tell me about this boyfriend who wasn't your boyfriend."

Ophelia looked at her in shock and dismay, "I'm sorry things have been so rough. But what was it Jasper did to make you ever for give him for the things he did? I mean why would he even come back after trying to rob you?"

Eleanor quickly replied, "It doesn't matter he came back for me and wants to spend his life making it up to me and of course I screwed it up telling it was too painful having him around, because I didn't think he loved me for me I thought it was to hurt me more. Okay, seriously stop avoiding how's that boyfriend of yours, it's that musician right?" She can't let Ophelia know the real reason she forgave him for being the one to uncover Ophelia's father killed hers or the fact that the video was broadcasted over the stadium screens. Ophelia can never know any of it.

"Nick is good. He's very sweet and when he was moving to New York six months ago we decided to move in together. I haven't told anyone, but Nick asked me to marry him. He was so sweet about it and we are having a baby. Len love is just so amazing when you find the one. I was just so happy with the way my life was turning out," and then she began to sob, "Nick and I were going to come tell my dad together next week."

"Phe, you couldn't have known, but a congrats is definitely in order I say. I guess Liam wasn't the one? Were you planning to tell him?"

"Len, you know I'm not suited for Royal life. Your brother is a fantastic guy, I cared about him very deeply, but he wasn't the guy! When you know you know. I planned on telling him after I told my father, but now how can I face your brother. I know you said you don't hold me responsible, but my family has already ruined your lives enough. I don't want to crush him."

The Nurse walked back in, "Sorry to disturb you, I just needed to check his vitals." As she checked his vitals she realized his breathing has gotten much shallower, his pulse much weaker, she knew it wouldn't be long now. "Miss he doesn't have much longer. I can't say how much longer, but it will be very soon."

Ophelia stood up and squeezed his hand and leaned down and whispered something into his ear, but before the nurse could exit Pryce had flat lined. He was dead!

Just as Ophelia was about to collapse, a tall dark hair young awkwardly handsome man came rushing in, Eleanor realized it was Nick. He got there just in time to comfort his Ophelia. He caught her as she fell to the ground. I could see how much he loved her and she him in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post! Thanks for all the reviews and follows. This is a little bit of a short chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

Eleanor was a bag of mixed emotions. She was filled with joy the man who killed her father had been punished, heartbroken for her brother the girl he thought he was going to end up with is engaged and having a baby, and her friend lost her father today. But should she have been so accepting and so forgiving towards Phe on one hand she was really truly the only friend Eleanor really had no motive, not because she is the Princess, just for no reason at all, on the other her father cold bloodedly murdered her father and brother.

Eleanor really didn't know the right way to answer it she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. All she knew is she wasn't her mother, she wasn't cold hearted and she certainly couldn't hate someone for nothing they did. God knows if someone held her responsible for her family's sins she'd be in a world of shit.

Her mind began to trail to thoughts of Jasper she so desperately missed him and wanted to tell him all the things she didn't say. But that's not easy for her, and Jasper broke her trust twice. Remembering the night of her birthday party the minute Mandy called him babe and watching as he followed that bitch destroyed her more than it was ever thought possible. It made her realize then I was using that girl to make Jasper jealous. She stopped herself and loudly proclaimed, "Okay seriously no time to think about him right now." She had to get back to the Palace and make sure she was the one to tell Liam everything.

Little did Eleanor know Jasper never really left, just like when he followed her around the world when she didn't have a security detail he watched her leaving the hospital from the shadows. He felt horrible for leaving without a word, but he was doing what she asked. He needed some time to clear his head before he starts his new job, the Queen kept her word she gave him a great reference. He didn't want to leave London so he joined MI5, under the condition that he is not to be assigned to a Palace detail ever. For him it killed him to know he would never be close to Eleanor again, but this was better than nothing he can still in some ways know how her life is going. Even if she didn't love him he knew in his heart she was the love of his life. He would do anything to make up his terrible mistakes to her for the rest of time.

He even made it a point to tell the Queen how much he loved her daughter and how he is so sorry to have ever hurt her. The Queen informed him again, like the day in the hallway after she took the Len riding, that she knew her daughter had deep feelings for him. This time she apologized for forcing him to sleep with her, but how could he ever think after trying to rob her family, making her daughter take the blame that he deserved forgiveness or leniency.

Jasper swore to the Queen he tried to stop it stop what Samantha had planned. He told her the night she saw him in the State room, he had come back because he felt horrible and gutted inside that he hurt Eleanor that way. He told the Queen he even bought her diamond earrings back with his salary and how sorry he was. That's when the Queen decided not to have charges pressed against Jasper, she told him that if that was what Eleanor wanted she would have had him arrested by now reminding him of when THE PRINCESS had him arrested last time if that's what she wanted she would have done it by now.

Jasper missed Eleanor's smile, her wonderful intoxicating smell, her snarky remarks, their games of cat and mouse, but most of all he missed holding her at night. God damn he missed everything about her no matter how much she pushed him away he loved her more. He tried so many times to forget her, but no matter what he did for the first time in his life he couldn't think of another girl ever.

Eleanor finally arrived back at the palace that car ride felt like an eternity. It was four in the morning. She was hoping she could get some sleep before she had to tell Liam everything.

But when she got back to her room she found Liam waiting for her, he had fallen asleep on a chair in her room. She wondered how long he had been there. Should she even wake him? He looked so peaceful she was sure her brother hadn't had much sleep after everything because God knows she hasn't.

She tried to ever so quietly enter the room she without disturbing him, she made it about half way through her room over to her fake armor and she dropped her heels and accidently they hit the side of her bed and made a very loud noise. Liam woke up. "Sorry Liam, I was trying not to wake you. Clearly I am not very good at being quiet."

Liam chuckled, "What time is it?" looking down at his wrist he realized it was 4 am and with a teasing ton he asked, "So Len what was it you were doing? Did you go off to find Jasper and thank him for his services? Is that why you are sneaking back in so late?"

"No sorry to disappoint you I was not off with Jasper, and if I were you surely would not be in here at this time of night!"

"Well then Lenny where were you? This is not the time to be going out clubbing! It's a dangerous time after what happened to Ted at the Kings Cup."

"Do you really think I would wear this outfit to go clubbing?" Liam laughed once he realized what she was wearing as Eleanor continued, "But we do need to talk about something, but I was hoping it could wait till morning. But now I don't think I should wait. I was actually at the hospital. I was with Ophelia." Len couldn't look at Liam.

Liam was silent for a moment. "Why didn't I know she was back? Does she know we were the ones who killed her father? Does she hate me, us? She knows I never meant for her to be hurt, right?"

"Liam hold up a minute take a deep breathe. I knew how upset you were dear brother about Ophelia and Ted, so Mum and I decided it was best if I was the one who met her at the Airport and told her about her father and gave her the option to be with him to say good-bye. I told her we don't hate her or blame her she couldn't have known her father was a sociopath. What she doesn't know is we were the ones to air the video of her father killing ours. I did keep that from her brother. But there's something you need to know.." she paused for a moment trying to think of the best way to say this to him, "She told me while I was waiting with her for Ted to pass that she was going to marry Nick. He proposed and they are having a baby."

Liam didn't say anything for a moment, he just sat there.

Len began to speak, "Liam, please say something? I know you must be devastated, but I thought you had started seeing someone else? What was her name again? She was at our birthday party wasn't she?"

Liam finally spoke, "Wow, well Nick's a great guy, is she happy? How long is she staying for?"

"Yes, yes they are Liam, I am so sorry. I know you thought you'd end up with Ophelia. I really don't know, Mr. Hill had Phe picked up right after everything."

"Well, I'd like to congratulate her and Nick in person and with everything that happened it probably wouldn't have worked out. I'm just glad she's happy that's all I ever wanted for Ophelia."

"So brother, you never answered me, who was that girl from our birthday party? You two seemed rather chummy when I last saw you near the drunk tank."

"Oh you mean Willow? She is a good girl, but nothings really happening. I royally screwed things up with her. I mean I apologized, but I am sure I need to make things up to her."

"Oh Liam, what have you gone and done to this Willow?"

"Well, I sent her to my room for a change of clothes and promised I would be in soon to check on her and next thing I knew you lit the banner on fire and the Palace was evacuated and that's when I saw Dominique and chased after her. I forgot Willow was in my room waiting for me. I didn't remember until a few days later, when I found out Jasper kept loaded hand guns in my room. I was not happy about that one."

"Oh no Liam you didn't! I am sorry I am partly to blame for that. So what do you plan to do? And as for Jasper he did the same thing when he was my bodyguard I was quite annoyed he's so bloody American."

"Ha, so Jasper was telling the truth, I thought he was lying about being American and actually Len, I owe you a thank you. I think Willow is going to be very special to me, much more than some fling to get over Ophelia. She is quite the friend, she was the one who convinced me not to take the job offer from the Deputy Prime Minister. She showed me my place is here in the palace. But I do like Willow more than just a friend, but I think it kept me from rushing into something and is going to allow me to really get to know her better."

"Well Liam, I would love to stay up and continue this heart to heart we are having, but I am exhausted. I am glad you aren't too crushed about Ophelia, I don't think it's a good idea if she comes here to the palace, but maybe we could meet her and Nick somewhere for brunch. I'll reach out to her in the morning see what I can do."

Liam walked over to Eleanor and hugged her and said, "Good night Len, thank you! You may think you aren't the strong one of the two of us, but you are I don't think I could have handled any of this without you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I know I had some reviews that I haven't answered your questions and gotten to the Jasper/Eleanor I promise you stick with me a little longer it will pay off. I promise you'll get more Jasper and Eleanor and for the Cyrus lovers don't worry he won't be out of this at all.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Eleanor wake up it's a beautiful day! We have a lot to discuss."

"Go away, Mum!" Yelled Eleanor as she covered her eyes with her pillow. Right now she wish she had some sort of bottle to throw at that bitches head.

"Eleanor I said get up. Its ten o'clock we are behind schedule." As Helena ripped off her duvet cover. "For God sakes Eleanor, why do you insist on sleeping naked? You live in the Palace learn to wear a nightgown or undergarments, just bloody something." As she tosses a robe at Eleanor.

"Jealous Queen?! That I look better than you naked? Honestly Mum I am exhausted I didn't get home until four am and then I had a long talk with Liam which kept me up even longer."

"Well daughter of mine it's time to get up! We have a lot to discuss! This is the price you pay for being royal and for God sakes put the robe on. I am going to have Rachel bring in some breakfast and tea for us."

"What is there to discuss? Ted Pryce is dead! He died early this morning."

"There's plenty to discuss, my darling daughter and honestly Ted has essentially been taken care of so that wasn't why I wanted to see you. We need to discuss several things, but first we need to discuss Ophelia. Now get dressed."

It was ten thirty, Jasper woke up dressed in his clothes from the night before he must have drank too much last night. He has no idea how he even got home to his flat. But what he couldn't figure out was why he smelt coffee being freshly brewing. He tried to figure out what was going on was someone here, and if so who? Clearly he didn't bring a woman home because surely he wouldn't be wearing any cloths if he did. He really had no idea who could be in his flat. He tried to sit up, the room was spinning, ugh he needed water, asprin, at least a pot of coffee and the greasiest thing he can get his hands on. Finally he walked out to his kitchen.

"It's about time you woke up from your drunken stupor Mr. Frost. Please sit down."

Jasper pulled out a chair and sat down like he asked. He had no idea who this person was in his flat in his British accent Jasper finally spoke, "Who the bloody hell are you? I think you have the wrong idea mate, I am not into the dudes."

"Ha-ha, trust me Mr. Frost, may I call you Jasper," Jasper nodded ever so slightly, he had his hand under the table where he taped one of his guns, but soon realized it was missing, "Oh, Jasper I actually searched and found your guns while you were passed out, I know you are bloody American, you can have them back when we finish talking. You know I am quite surprised you don't recognize me being that you've worked in the Palace as long as you have."

Jasper interrupted now speaking in his normal voice, "Look I don't know what you want with me or who you are, but I no longer work for the Palace so you are barking up the wrong tree.. If you are trying to use me in some game."

"Oh Jasper, that is quite alright. It is probably better that you do not work there anymore. I am really quite embarrassed that you don't recognize me there are quite a lot of photographs of me in the Palace or at least there were the last time I was home."

Jasper let out a gasp, it couldn't be it can't be, "You can't be who I think you are trying to tell me who you are! You died! Boone admitted to crashing your plane. How do I know you really are him?"

"Just google me and you'll see."

Jasper did just that he googled Prince Robert, it certainly looked like him. "I'm going to have to finger print you to know for sure you are, who you say you are. Why would you come to me if you really are him?"

"Understandable Jasper. The reason I chose you is because I saw you leading my dear sister through that mob at the Kings Cup to honor my father after that video of Ted Pryce murdering my father. I also saw the way she looked at you. You mean something to her. The only other person I've ever see her look at like that was my best mate, Beck. She clearly feels something for you, so I can assume you two are close? I was hoping you could arrange a meeting between me and my sister under the radar. No one must know I am alive."

"Well, your Highness, I would love to help you, I really would do anything to see the Princess happy and finding out you are alive she'd be over the moon, but as I said before I don't work at the Palace anymore. There's one other thing your sister, hates me and the Queen gave me specific orders not to contact the Princess unless she initiates it herself and I am to be kept from any palace duties once I begin work at MI5."

"I can assure you Jasper, Lenny feels something for you. I know my sister quite well. When she does reach out and I can assure you she will. Here's the number you can get a hold of me on." He hands Jasper a card. "I really hope this stays between us. No one, I mean no one can know I am alive, just yet. Oh and if you plan on running my fingerprints I left you my thumb print on the back of the card. It's been a pleasure Jasper. And remember tell no one! Your job is to arrange a meeting with the Princess for me that is all. Oh and your guns are all on the counter over there."

It was almost noon and Eleanor finally emerged from her closet, "It's about time Eleanor, if I had known it was going to take you this long to get dressed, I would have set up brunch for us rather than eat in your mess of a room. Which reminds me we need to talk about this wall over here."

"Oh crap," Eleanor proclaimed, she just realized she never reached out to Phi like she had promised Liam she would.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Mother, just something Liam asked me to do and I forgot. So tell me why are you here? What is there to even discuss? And what about Ophelia?"

"There are three things, my darling daughter. But right now let's focus on what happened with Ophelia last night, so the other things can wait and trust me Eleanor we will be talking about everything including this wall and the damage you've done to these paintings. I know you were exhausted last night and just wanted to get home after everything, but you should not have left the Hospital from the back or had Ophelia leave in a separate car without you. I understand you were avoiding the Paps because your friend is grieving, but you missed out on a wonderful photo opportunity. That would show us in a different light it would have showed how caring and forgiving you were with Ophelia. Lucky for us no one saw either of you arrive or leave. Now I've had the hospital hold off on announcing that Ted Pryce is dead. I've already sent a car and had Ophelia picked up, your brother is waiting for us downstairs we as a family are going to be seen going in to visit Ted one last time. And show a united front in our support of Ophelia and then she is going to come back here with us."

"What are you up to Mother?"

"Why of course nothing, I just want this whole thing to die down, so everyone can just get on with their lives we've all been through enough."

Liam was waiting for his mother and sister to arrive. "Finally it's about time! I have been waiting for the two of you for over an hour. What's going on?"

"Dear brother we are headed to the hospital for a photo op to show we support Ophelia in this difficult time," Eleanor proclaimed.

Helena spoke,"Let's go we will talk in the car."

Everyone walked outside and got into the waiting car.

Once the doors were closed Liam finally spoke,"Taking advantage of Ophelia when she is grieving really Mother that's a new low even for you."

"Well, that's not entirely true! There's a second reason why I wanted the two of you both to appear by Ophelia's side. This was the only way to get you to the hospital without anyone knowing the real reason," Helena proclaimed

"You've got to be kidding me, Mum. You lied to my face not five minutes ago. What is your great reason now?" Eleanor was so angry. One could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Well Mother? What is it this time?"

Helena finally responded, "Remember how you were declared illegitimate?" Both Eleanor and Liam's eye's widened with intrigue as she continued, "Well Cyrus," the Queen paused again, "He paid Dr. Cohen not to test your blood and made him go on a tour of duty in Gibraltar. Before you get upset please let me explain!"

"You've got to be joking me! I was right you were working with Uncle Cyrus, weren't you?" Eleanor was steaming mad.

"I flew there and he lied to my face. ARE YOU SERIOUS MOTHER!?" Liam was just as angry as Eleanor.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you have to know there is still a chance you aren't Simon's biological children, but he loved you so much! I love you both. I need, we need to put an end to this after all and put you back in your rightful place Liam!"

"So are you actually going to tell us if we aren't the King's children who are real father is? Because you already told me that the Henry thing was just a lie." The Queen never did tell Eleanor the name of her real true love. Liam just sat there in silence

"Eleanor, Liam, please know I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Ophelia and Nick got to the hospital they were escorted in through the crowd at the front door, by Bloom she ended up being the agent assigned to Ophelia until things calmed down. The Paps, reporters everyone was screaming asking for a statement. Ophelia had no idea why she was being brought back to the hospital, but she held onto Nick tightly being sure to keep her face down. Even with sunglasses on you could visibly see she was upset. They were ushered into a room on the two floors up just below Intensive Care where her father had been only hours before.

Suddenly the doors are opened to the room. In walk the Queen, Princess Eleanor and Prince Liam. The look on Ophelia's face was utter confusion. "What's going on? Why would you bring me back here? You know my father is dead somewhere in this place!" Ophelia began to sob.

Eleanor walked over to her friend and gave her a hug, hoping and trying to calm her down. "Everything is going to be okay Phe. I'm sorry it's my fault we had to bring you back here. I know it's the last place you want to be."

Liam just stood in the corner watching it all play out. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to just be there for her in every way possible, but he remembered that's not his job now. That is Nick's job she was marrying him she chose him. He just stood there and watched his sister comfort her.

The Queen noticed when Ophelia was hugging Eleanor there was a ring on Ophelia's finger, "Well what is this?" Grabbing Ophelia's hand. "Are you and this young man engaged Ophelia?"

"Yes, your majesty." Nick quickly responded. So Ophelia could get herself together. Nick had been standing slightly behind Ophelia on the other side of the room from Liam. He was quite nervous to be in the room with that much Royalty. Oh he sure hoped Liam knew about the engagement.

"Well, well, this will do just nicely for us. I need to talk to Dr. Jax he will be the doctor addressing the public on behalf of your father and Rachel will be making a statement moments after on behalf of the Palace and you. But Ophelia could I have a moment alone with you?" The look on Ophelia's face was very concerning she was quite in shock, since the Queen and her weren't really on friendly terms.

Eleanor and Liam looked at each other just as confused as Ophelia. Why would their mother need to speak with her alone. What was she up to?

Ophelia finally spoke after a moment. "If we must your Majesty."

The Queen suck her head outside the door motioning for the guards to step in for a moment she turned to one of the guards, "Will you be a dear and fetch Dr. Jax. I had spoken to him earlier this morning. I need him to draw some blood from the Prince and Princess, while I go talk to Ms. Pryce. And have him wait for me once he's finished. I need to discuss our statement about the loss of Mr. Pryce." The Queen turned to Agent Bloom, "Would you please find and secure a room so I may have a moment with Miss Pryce?"

Bloom took off and came back moments later. "Ma'am, your Majesty we've secured a room for you. I am going to escort you there now. Please come with me your Majesty and Miss Pryce."

Right as Ophelia and Helena were being escorted out of the room and down the hallway Dr. Jax entered the room to take some blood from Liam and Eleanor, "Your Highnesses please roll up your sleeves for me." Nick didn't know what to do so he went and sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Your Majesty, I really don't understand what's going on? Why did you need to speak with me alone?" Ophelia was very confused.

"Ophelia, dear girl I owe you an apology. I was very rude to you over the last year and I was especially rude to your father." Ophelia was very confused. The Queen apologizing to her for her behavior. If that's not a first. The Queen continued, "A lot of things have happened over the course of my lifetime and I find myself relating to you in more ways than one. Now before I can continue this conversation stays between us."

"Okay your Majesty." Ophelia was still extremely confused. This wasn't the woman she spoke to last year.

"Ophelia from now on you may call me Helena. Dear girl, I was you and I am you in so many ways we are the same you would not be able to fathom. My mother killed a girl over thirty years ago because she wanted to be somebody and I lived with the secret of not knowing exactly, what she did for thirty years that made me Queen. It eats at you carrying the sins of our parents. It turns you into someone you are not. I know that I am partly to blame for your father's actions. I was extremely rude to him after your mother died and as I said before I am sorry. What he did was caused by me and how I treated him his grief. I never realized that he would go to the extreme to murder my son and husband."

Ophelia stopped the Queen, "You don't know do you? My father had cancer he had a brain tumor, he didn't have long to live. All though you said what you said to him and your behavior at times was rude and I am gracious that you chose to apologize to me, but what he did was hardly your fault." Ophelia began to weep. "The tumor changed him. He was not the father I have known. I am so sorry any of this happened if only I had known what was going on maybe I could have prevented it."

Helena walked over and hugged Ophelia. "Dear girl, I know you have, we have all been through a terrible tragedy with no real answers, which we will never know how or why it happens. We cannot play the blame game anymore we each have a part in the failures or successes of our families. I am so sorry you had to lose your father and mother in this. Maybe it's our fault because it's not safe to be near us at times. We do bring out the crazy in people." Both Helena and Ophelia let out a little giggle. "The real reason I wanted to speak to you in private is, the Palace and I know this will sound unorthodox would like to cover the funeral costs for your father. Although he killed two members of my family, we want to show a united front in supporting you in your time of need. Now there's something else that needs to be addressed you are welcome to come to the Palace any time you wish, but I need something from you. Would you mind terribly if we reveal your father's tumor and diagnosis? Also may we announce your engagement to that charming fiancé of yours? What's his name? I need you to agree to all of this."

"Yes, I will agree to anything you need me to. Why is my engagement to Nick important we are talking about my father's death?"

"Well, once your father has been buried we need the public to move on and allow you to mourn and it shows you are moving past what your father did. We won't official announce your engagement until a few days after your father's funeral though. So you'll need to come back to the Palace with us after statements are made and tell us all about this Nick you may bring him too if you like! There's one more thing, I also want to extend you a job offer we have an opening at the Palace we are looking for an assistant curator for our Palace Art Collection say yes darling and the job is yours."

"That's a dream job, I mean I would love to say yes, but why are you offering me a job? After all of this?" Ophelia was truly confused. What did the Queen want, did she have some hidden agenda that I don't know about.

"Because why not dear Ophelia. So say yes! We will discuss everything as I said back at the Palace."

"Yes."

"Ok now I must go speak with Dr. Jax, but we need to keep all this between us Ophelia, promise me you won't tell anyone not even that fiancé of yours can know just yet." Ophelia needed to say nothing just shook her head.

With that Helena was gone from the room.

"Dr. Jax it's a pleasure to see you again. There are two things we must discuss, I've decided you are going to only make an announcement about Ted Pryce dying this afternoon your full statement will be provided for you by my assistant Rachel when she gets here. Now the second thing on the agenda, you withdrew blood from the Prince and Princess yes?" Helena pulls out a hanker chief covered with blood and a hairbrush both in plastic bags and hands them to Dr. Jax. "I need you to test their blood against these two items and I need you to be discreet as discreet as possible, now off you go!"

"Yes your majesty." Dr. Jax ran off to the lab to take care of what the Queen asked for.

Helena begins to head back towards the room. Sending a text to Rachel that reads, "I need you at the hospital right away. We need to make a statement alongside of Dr. Jax declaring Ted Pryce dead. Be here in thirty minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you everyone who has been reviewing and following this. I am slowly really getting back into writing I promise as the chapters go on I am continually attempting to improve things. I am having a lot of fun writing this. So thanks again for reading, reviewing and following.**

 **Chapter 6**

Jasper was back at the Pub finally getting that greasy sandwich he desperately needed for his hangover. He couldn't believe what happened this morning, that that was bloody Prince Robert standing in his flat. He's still in shock it's unbelievable he really was him, and the thumb print he gave him proved it. How why was he even alive? Where has he been? Why did need his help? Jasper could barely wrap his head around it. He has to tell Eleanor. But how? I was specifically told by the Queen herself not to contact her or he'll go to jail. He looked up at the Telly for a moment and caught a glimpse of her it was Eleanor she was standing with Ophelia consoling her on the news, "Hey Mate would you turn the volume up on the news?"

"You got it! Can I get you another pint?"

"No, but thanks."

The doctor got up and spoke "Ted Pryce has died. He was pronounced dead at 2:30 pm due a brain tumor and the injuries he sustained on Saturday after being brutally attacked. At this time the Palace correspondent would like to make a statement on behalf of The Pryce family and the Palace."

It was Rachel making the statement for the Royal family, Jasper laughed, "Guess the Queen added a new job function for her," he muttered to himself. He giggled knowing what Rachel did in her spare time. "The Pryce Family and the Royal family at this time would like to ask that you allow Miss Pryce and her family to grieve in private. The burial for Ted Pryce will be a private service paid for by The Royal family out of respect for Mr. Pryce's service to the Crown. They do not hold anyone including Miss Pryce responsible for Ted Pryce's actions. Mr. Pryce acted alone in attacking the King, this is a tragedy all around for everyone. The Royal family wishes the public to know they do not hold Ted Pryce accountable for his actions regarding the murder of King Simon, he was a man with a brain tumor that caused him to have delusional thoughts and he believed God was telling him to kill the King. As the Royal family is very saddened that Mr. Pryce took those actions and the loss of the King Mr. Pryce's condition caused him to act out irrationally. We will not be answering any questions at this time."

With that the broadcast was over. He watched as the cameras followed the Princess, Ophelia and the Royal family back to their SUVs. There has to be a way he can get a hold of Eleanor. Jasper quickly got up, threw some money down for his tab along with a tip and walked out picking up his phone. He dialed the number Robert had left him. The phone began to ring.

"You work fast Jasper. I take it Lenny reached out?"

"Not exactly, didn't you just see announcement on the news? "

"No need I knew the moment Ted Pryce had died. He died at 2 am. I thought you knew that I saw you skulking in the shadows at the hospital early this morning. That's how I followed you to the Pub up the street from your home. I slipped drugs in your drink. You didn't think you drank that much did you?"

"I saw Eleanor leave yes, but I had no idea Pryce died. But I am calling because there's really no way I'll be able to get near The Princess without the Queen putting me in jail. But honestly, I just can't figure out why you wouldn't reach out to her yourself. Why do you need me to do this for you? And where have you been all this time?"

"Jasper, all you need to know is I need you to set up a meeting between me and my sister. Remember what I said no one is to know I am alive. I just need you to bring Eleanor to meet me. That is all! Don't contact me again until you can set up that meeting. I have faith that you'll figure something out. Oh and Boone says hello."

Eleanor, Liam and Helena were in a SUV together being followed back to the Palace by Ophelia and Nick.

"I can't believe you allowed Rachel to say that we don't hold Ted responsible. I don't care that man doesn't deserve to be buried with honor, he killed our Father the King in cold blood Mother."

The Queen quickly responded, "Liam stop being overdramatic. We need the public to stop rioting and to move on. End of discussion. Dr. Jax said we should have your test results by next week to know for sure that you are Simon's children."

"Oh great! Whoopee."

"Eleanor grow up! I told you I was sorry. We still need to talk. There's a lot to discuss between us."

"Great Queen! When can I pencil you in?"

"We'll be having tea tomorrow morning just the two of us."

Eleanor was so not thrilled about having bloody tea with her Mother tomorrow. What the bloody hell did she need from her, she's nothing, but the spare. Eleanor's mind began to wonder. She really needs to find out where Jasper is. She misses him terribly, all she wanted was to take comfort in his arm, but unfortunately with the way things are going right now she can't pull herself away to go find him. She'll have to be at Ted Pryce's funeral for another glorious photo op.

The cars finally arrived at the Palace, the SUV with the Royal family was of course let out first then Ophelia and Nick were escorted inside. It had been a long time since Ophelia had been inside that Palace over a year since the King was murdered. She saw Liam hanging back. They hadn't spoken since his visit to New York City. She felt bad the way they left things.

Liam began walking towards her. He extended his hand out to Nick. "I guess congratulations are in order for the both of you."

Nick shaking his hand, "Thank you your Highness."

"I told you before Nick please just call me Liam. You both must be starving and Ophelia now that you are eating for two you have to come have dinner with us. Dinner should be ready any moment. There's a lot to catch up on."

Nick looked at Ophelia he was quite upset he didn't realize she had told anyone let alone Eleanor she was pregnant. That was something that they were keeping a secret from everyone. "Liam, could we catch up to you? I need to speak to Ophelia for a moment."

"No problem Nick, Ophelia you remember the way yes?"

"Yes Liam, thank you." Liam made his way to the dining room and Ophelia turned to Nick, "What's the matter?"

"You told the Princess, I thought we agreed to not tell anyone until we knew the sex of the baby. How could you tell her, oh God does the Queen know? Please tell me she doesn't know, you said she was planning on announcing our engagement for us. Phe we haven't even told my parents or my sister about the baby." Nick is pacing angrily.

"Nick calm down, the Queen doesn't know about the baby if she did I would know after our chat today. I'll just send Liam and Lenny a text asking them not to say anything. Is that good?" Ophelia sent a quick text to Eleanor and Liam.

Nick finally started to calm down. "Yes, thank you, I guess we should get in there huh." Nick grabbed Ophelia's hand squeezing it tight. "I love you, you know that? You are the strongest woman I have ever met." Ophelia kissed Nick on the cheek as they walked towards the dining room.

They entered the dining room, Liam, Eleanor and the Queen were already seated as was Cyrus. Ophelia was quite surprised by this. Why would King Cyrus want anything to do with Ophelia, he hates her more than the Queen did. But in all honesty she was surprised about everything that has happened over the last few days.

Cyrus was quite disappointed to see Ophelia walk in. "Come in and eat. Don't worry we aren't going to poison you Ophelia, well not yet anyways, that would be too obvious. Don't for a second think that I forgive you like the rest of these morons. Your father murdered my brother and you do not deserve my forgiveness ever you lowly peasant. But unfortunately for me the public needs think I forgive you."

"Your Majesty, I don't need your forgiveness. I've done nothing wrong your issues are with my Father not me."

"We all carry the sins of our family Ophelia, don't for a second think I don't carry mine. And if it were up to me I'd have you tried for treason, you stupid Bitch." Cyrus was being his usual self.

"Enough Cyrus leave the girl alone, she's been through enough. And lay off the drugs a bit why don't you and shut up and eat something. You don't have much time left!" Helena was quite angry with Cyrus and so tired of his shit.

"Shut up Bitch! You and I have unfinished business. Don't for a second think I've forgotten what you did."

Everyone looked quite confused at what Cyrus was saying. Those two once were thick as thieves. What was it the Queen did?

"Naughty, Naughty, Naughty, what did you do now Queen?"

In unison Cyrus and Helena yelled, "Shut up Eleanor and mind your own God damn business."

Well this certainly wasn't what Ophelia and Nick were expecting when they agreed to return to the Palace. They finally walked over to the table Liam stood up and walked over to pull out the chair for Ophelia next to Eleanor and Liam motioned to Nick to come sit next to him which was across from Eleanor and Ophelia. Their salads were brought out promptly after they were seated.

Jasper was back at his flat pacing he didn't know what to do how he could get to Eleanor. Ugh what was he going to do? He can't call her, he can't return to the Palace. He can't contact her at all, but he needs to find a way. He won't be allowed at Ted's funeral and there will be way too much security there. He can't even tell her why he needs to see her once he does talk to her. He missed her so much he needed to tell her the truth about Robert, everything, he promised himself he would never keep anything from her again. The only thing he can do is wait for her to leave the Palace and try and find a way to get her alone from there. That's the only way. He knew how to avoid the cameras outside the Palace all he can do is wait. Jasper grabbed his keys and ran out of his flat.

Dinner was over. Thank God! Cyrus left as soon as he was done eating he couldn't stand to be in that room with all those bitches. They mostly sat there in silence no one dare say a word to each other after that awkward conversation before.

Eleanor wondered when was the last time they had dinner together sort of like a family. She remembered suddenly it was right after Robert's funeral. She really missed Robert, especially today, she loved Liam, but her relationship with Liam surprisingly wasn't as good as it was with Robbie. Liam was her complete opposite sure they looked similar, but she looked just like the female version of Robbie and personality wise her and Robbie were more two peas in a pod. Liam was almost always the odd man out which is funny since he and Eleanor should be closer being twins and all. "What I'd give to see Robert again," Eleanor thought.

Liam really wanted to talk to Ophelia and Nick alone more since they barely got to speak before dinner. He wants to reassure them that he is okay with what's happening, and no one really wanted to speak after that awkward encounter with Cyrus and now Mum won't stop asking Ophelia questions. "Why is she so all of a sudden interested in Ophelia when they were dating she could care less about her," he thought to himself. Liam kept looking over at Lenny trying to get her attention maybe she could help him get them away from Mother. But of course Lenny was off in her own world again. Liam hoped she was okay, I wonder what's on her mind.

Eleanor suddenly stood up, "Okay dinner is over can we please get out of this room, and it is still early enough that we could all take our after dinner tea in the gardens. So shall we?"

"What a wonderful idea Eleanor, you should all go. Enjoy yourselves and Ophelia, Rachel and I will work up that statement for you for after your father's funeral."

Liam, Eleanor, Ophelia and Nick all walked out to the gardens the flowers were beginning to bloom so nicely it was a beautiful end of spring early summer night. The smell of the flowers in the air was intoxicating. Not often do they get to just enjoy the Palace all those bloody tours that go on. Everyone decided to keep walking through the garden it was such a beautiful night no one wanted to actually sit yet. Liam and Ophelia found themselves falling behind as Eleanor and Nick chit chatted, laughed, and got to know one another, they didn't even realize Ophelia and Liam stopped to look at some of the flowers.

"Ophelia, I know I congratulated you two before, but I want you to know is I am truly happy for you. All I ever wanted for you was to see you happy. Same goes for you Nick it seems the better man has won. I also wanted to say I am very sorry about things with your father. For the most part he was a good man. And I am sorry the brain tumor drove him mad. So do you know what it is you two are going to do after the funeral? Will you stay in London or go back to New York? Or where you plan to have the wedding? Or when?" Liam was hoping the answer was they were going back to New York and that the wedding was there. He really was glad Ophelia was happy, but her being around doesn't make it easy for him.

"Thank you, I was really worried about telling you. I know we decided to just be friends for now and you were hoping for some day, but Nick's the one. I do care about you please don't think I didn't, or don't, but I am not meant for your world. To be honest you know I am not really sure what we plan to do. Nick is constantly coming back and forth between London and New York, now that I'm having a baby, its put a different perspective on life. Since both my parents are gone I would like my child to be able to be close to Nick's family and I can't really dance for some time. I was thinking of focusing on my career in the art world."

"Well, that's fantastic you are still are pursuing your dreams. Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl yet? When are you due"

Ophelia chuckled, "I'm not far enough along to know the sex yet, as I texted you before Nick's family doesn't know yet. No one knew actually. I don't even know why I told Len, I guess I just needed to share it with someone. I only found out last month that I was expecting. Everything going on is happening so fast." Ophelia quickly changing the subject, "So who's the brunette I have been seeing photos of you with on the tabloids?"

Liam chuckled and smiled, "That would be Willow. She is a really nice girl. I think you'd like her. We are just friends for now. But she is really great. She is full of surprises. Quite possibly more surprises than you."

"Liam, in my experience don't wait too long before acting on your feelings you don't want to see her end up with another guy, because she gets tired of waiting for you to come around."

"Thank you, I've missed this. I do hope we can all be friends Ophelia, I really want to try with Nick for you. I don't want to lose our friendship, it meant a lot and means a lot. I would really love it if you could meet Willow sometime, I think you two would get alone smashingly."

"I'd like that too Liam."Ophelia looked ahead, she could barely see Nick and Lenny. "Well, we'd better catch back up to them before they realize we are gone."

Liam smiled. "Alright. Let's get going then." He was truly glad to have that moment to work things out with Phe she truly meant a lot to him as a friend. If they couldn't have some day at least they can have their friendship.

Jasper sat in a car just outside the Palace gates it was still very early yet, the sun was just setting, but he's beginning to realize he might not have the opportunity he was hoping for tonight. Eleanor has really toned down her partying ways since her birthday party. Who would blame her for the changes she is making after everything. His thoughts drifted back to his task at hand how is he going to get her alone and where could this happen? So many times she has her coffee brought in to her as well as her clothes, there has to be a way something short of a miracle. Hopefully if the Princess does go out tonight it's just somewhere local not Paris again. It was only 7:30pm Jasper was in for a long night of sitting in his car good thing he had a big cup of coffee to keep him awake.

Eleanor noticed Ophelia and Liam coming up behind her she fell back for just a second and grabbed Ophelia by the arm and dragged her next to her. "Your fiancé really knows his music Phi." Nick began to turn red hearing Eleanor talk about him, "I think I might like him almost as much as I like my brother." She chuckled, "but seriously he's quite the catch. I am glad you found someone, who makes you happy. So tomorrow I was wondering what you are doing in the afternoon, since the Palace is handling your Father's arrangements you are free, yes."

"I am not sure really, what's up?" Ophelia looked confused

"I was thinking things have been so terrible with everything with our dad's that we need to have some retail therapy and a good girl's day. I know you're thinking the Princess shop outside the Palace, never she always has things brought in, but I am a girl and time to time I do love to get out and shop for myself. I do have to keep my fashionista edge you know. Say yes Phe. I have been dying for a much needed retail therapy since I quit my drugs, booze, boys and well girls, too."

"Okay yes, we can go shopping. I could use a good girl's day and some retail therapy. You are a great friend Len. I hope you know that."

Eleanor blushed and stumbled a bit in her words, "Well you know I try.. We better go have our tea so you two can get home and rest we have even busier days ahead."

"Oh Len, I wanted to thank you for not telling your Mother I am pregnant, we haven't told Nick's family yet. Which we probably should do tonight. Would you hate us if we skipped tea with you and Liam tonight?"

"Of course not go," Eleanor motioned for her to do so continuing to speak, "do what you need to do! See you tomorrow afternoon then?" Eleanor hugged Ophelia and turned to Bloom who was assigned to Ophelia and Nick, "Would you please have the car brought around for Ophelia and Nick, they'd like to go back to their flat. Thank you Ms. Bloom!"

Liam and Nick were chatting away about music or what not, when Eleanor and Ophelia walked up to them. Ophelia reached out and put her hand on Nick's shoulder, "Nick, Bloom went to grab a car for us are you ready to go?"

"Leaving so soon Phe it feels like you and Nick just got here." Liam proclaimed.

"Yes I am exhausted and my body is not my own anymore you know." Everyone chuckled. "Thank you for being such a good friend Liam, it means the world to me I hope you know that." She hugged him.

Liam then extended his hand to Nick, "It was good seeing you again and congrats on both your engagement and parenthood. If you two plan to be in town for a little bit maybe all of us can get together for a brunch or something sometime soon? Fully bury the hatchet, what do you say?"

"That sounds nice, can we let you know Liam. Thank you for your well wishes. See you later Len."Nick waved to her he felt it inappropriate to hug the Princess no matter how good of a friend she was to Phe.

Ophelia waved goodbye to Liam and Lenny and grabbed Nick's hand and they started walking out to the car. Nick didn't know how he felt trying to be friends with his future wife's ex. He remembers how she chose Liam over him and left for Monaco after him. Nick didn't have the money or the prestige that a Prince has. He can't shower Ophelia with gifts and trips like that especially not now with a baby on the way. As they walked Phe turned to him, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really, just concerned is all."

"About what Nick?" They paused for a moment.

"Just about being friends with Liam, Lenny, the whole Royal family for that matter. Six months ago Liam flew to New York and was banging on our door telling you that you were his GOD DAMN SOME DAY!"

"Lower your voice, look I am in love with you! I agreed to marry you. I do not belong in their world unless I am blending in as staff. We are having a baby together. Ugh Nick, I can't handle anymore stress. Stress is bad for our baby. Stop worrying. I have some much more on my plate right now." She starts to cry.

Nick walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry Phe. I just get stuck in my head sometimes. I didn't mean to stress you out. How about we get Bloom to stop and grab us some ice cream on the way back?" Phe looked up at him with those beautiful dough eyes of hers, he would do anything for her.

Phe stopped crying, she sniffled, "I'd like that! Can you please stop worrying? Its been a long few days and we still have to tell your family about the baby and I'd like to get some sleep."

Nick kissed Phe on the head very sweetly, "Yes, I'd do anything for you. I love you Ophelia. Let's get out of here." Nick gave her another tender kiss and put his arm around her as they walked out to the SUV that was waiting for them.

Jasper perked up he saw a black SUV pull up to the front steps of the Palace could this be his chance? Was that the Princess leaving? He had to take out his binoculars to see who was getting in the car he only saw Ophelia and that guy Ophelia was with at the Royal ball that one time. Eleanor was no where to be seen. He needed to get to her. If only he could he would call her.

Eleanor and Liam stayed in the garden after Ophelia and Nick left. Eleanor was sipping on a cup of tea sitting on a white bench in the middle of the garden and Liam was standing nearby looking at some of the flowers that were in full bloom.

"So Liam, come sit with me. Have some tea why don't you." He walked over and poured a cup of tea for himself he wasn't ready to sit just yet. Eleanor slid over and made some room for him to sit next to her she even patted the seat indicating he should sit there, as she continued talking, "What was it you and Ophelia were chatting about when you fell behind?"

"Nothing really Len, I just wanted her to know I was really happy for her and I would would like to be friends, I would like to be friends with them both even if she isn't my someday anymore. So Lenny how are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine. Why do you ask?" Taking another sip of her tea.

"Well I notice you haven't been high in a little over a week. I am really proud of you that you've been sober this long, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to relapse with everything going on this week." Liam put his tea down and walked over to Eleanor and put his arm around her. "I love you, you know that?"

"Oh no Liam what's going on now?" Eleanor started to look nervous.

"Nothing Len, I just know I don't tell you enough. Plus after me not seeing what happened with Jasper and you and just everything else over the last few months the last year even. I wanted you to know I was here for you always and forever. It's always been us against them!"

"I know, I know, I'm fine really." Liam raised an eyebrow, "I've just thinking about a lot you know." Eleanor took another sip of her tea and got up and walked over to the cart to pour herself another cup.

As Eleanor was walking back over to sit down next to Liam, he proclaimed, "Lenny you can talk to me. You can always talk to me. What's up?"

"Nothing really, I am fine Liam."

"Len something is bothering you out with it already. No judgement here."

"Well, just now that I stopped hiding with the drugs and drinking so much I am starting to feel things, feeling everything." Lenny started to cry, Liam put his arm back around his sister pulling her in for a half hug and lightly rubbing her arm to help calm her down. " You know for the longest time I was always numb I felt nothing. I wanted to I guess feel nothing because I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. Like if I let myself feel how upset I was after Robert or Dad died I don't know if I would have made it Liam and I miss them terribly."

"Len don't say that you were always the stronger one and you've always had me. No matter what I am doing, you are my number one!"

Len smiled a little wiping the tears from her eyes. Continuing on, "The worst of it has always been what's happened between me and Jasper. How much it hurt after he slept with Mum because we had a stupid tiff going on or the fact that he let Mandy hurt me and he lied to me for months. All of it just kills me inside. And I hate myself for how much I feel for Jasper even after the horrible things he did. And of course you know me, I do things without thinking and can't always take them back like the wall in my room. But Jasper I could have stopped him from leaving not turned him away. But of course I didn't." Eleanor starts to cry much harder this time. Liam put his tea down and grabs his sister and hugs her tight almost spilling her tea from her hands Eleanor kind of chocking, "Liam your killing me here."

"Sorry Len, I love you always. Can I offer you some advice," Eleanor shook her head yes, "I know Jasper's hurt you but he's done nothing for the last six months but try to make it all up to you. You have a chance to change things with Jasper, a chance you didn't get that with Dad or Robert. He's still alive don't waste another second, forget what's going on and find what made you happy. Aren't you the one who told me that after Dad died?"

Wiping her tears, "I suppose, I did. Honestly, Liam I don't remember much of the last year I was high all the time." She kinda let out a half smile and a laugh.

"Well, once the funeral and this God forsaken photo op is over go find him. Be happy, choose love! That's how you can honor Dad and make things right. That's all he ever wanted from us Lenny."

Eleanor placed her tea cup down on the bench and hugged Liam and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Know that you have been always been the one thing that's kept me alive. Thank you brother. I love you know that always."

"Len it's always my pleasure to kick you in the ass when you need it. Do you want me to stay and chat a bit more? I am enjoying this heart to heart with you. I was hoping since our night ended earlier than expected I could try and get a hold of Willow make sure she got the flowers I sent her."

"I'll be fine. Go make it up to her. I'm fine. Please don't for a second worry about me."

"Are you sure Len? Because you come first always. If you want me to stay I will."

"Liam I a perfectly fine now go. I am about to go to bed. I'm exhausted and yes I know surprising because of how early it is."

"Goodnight Lenny. Thanks. I love you. Remember the moment things are over go find your happiness."

"Goodnight, brother. Oh hey to really get her to forgive you get the gardener to cut you a small bouquet before you go."

Liam smiled. "Thanks Len, you are the best sister I'm glad I'm stuck with you."

With that said Liam, left Eleanor on her own. She was utterly exhausted and she had another full day again tomorrow. But first she needed a cigarette. She was dying for one of her vices and this was the least harmful of them all. She walked back inside and out to the balcony. She quickly found her stash with her lighter. She lit her cigarette. It tasted so good. It had been so long since she had one. She began to wonder what Jasper was doing at this moment she needed a good shag after the week she was having, it would go great with this cigarette she thought, but unfortunately she didn't have time to fly around the world where ever he is and find him there was too much to do. After the funeral he was the first priority on her list. She missed him lurking around trying to find moments to talk to her.

Jasper saw another SUV pull up to the stair of the Palace this time he was hoping it was Eleanor, but of course not he didn't see her anywhere it was for Liam he had flowers in his hand. He must be off to see Willow. Jasper was getting quite discouraged maybe she wasn't leaving tonight. He began to look around to see if he could see her somewhere in the Palace. He pulled his binoculars back out to get a better look. He looked up and there she was sitting on the balcony that always made him nervous how high up she was. "God she's so beautiful," he said out loud. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she was. What he would give to be next to her right now. Run his hands through her brown hair and just to smell her hair was intoxicating. He thought about the night he told her there was no video tape when they were out on that balcony. How could he be so stupid to turn her down in the tunnels? He wanted her he needed her. He craved her. It's been eight months since he had her Jasper ached for her so badly. How can he get back to being next to her, being inside of her. He wanted to take her right there on that balcony. Just as quickly as she came out Eleanor was gone she went back inside the palace. Jasper realized the only way he would be able to get to the Princess is if he had help from the inside.

Eleanor washed her face and got ready for bed, she walked over and climbed in under the covers while still thinking of Jasper. She used to hate that smug look on his face, but she would give anything to see it again. To let him hold her and take advantage of her. He was right about one thing. She liked it when he controlled her. Her life was so full of chaos he was the one thing that she knew she never had to worry about. She didn't care anymore how or why he came to be with her all she cared about was wanting to be near him again. She almost got the courage to take him back the night Beck appeared at her door, but she decided to choose Beck knowing it would be easier, but unlike Beck, Jasper never tried to change her he always just guided her through the noise that was and is her life he understood her more than anyone ever. Eleanor was exhausted she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, what a long couple of days she had.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is as I promised chapter 7 its a little shorter then I'd like and I only did a quick edit. But I promise I won't keep you waiting as long for chapter 8! Please keep the reviews coming. Chapter 8 will be up Tuesday, to celebrate 1 year of The Royals here in the US. I may have to change the rating to M soon so if you haven't favorited or liked or followed this story you might want to.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Agent Hill, Yes I can meet you name a place and time?" He paused for a moment as if the person on the phone was speaking, and then began to speak again, "Ok, See you there." With that call Mr. Hill took off.

Eleanor woke up overhearing Foxy on the phone outside her door. She wondered who he was talking to and where he was running off to. She knew better than to try and follow James after that time she ditched him and he apparently found her and knew all about her activities of the day. It taught her to let sleeping dogs lie with him. If she needed to know he will come to her.

She sat up and looked at the clock it was only seven am. She fell backwards into bed and thought, "What does one do this early in the day?" This was a first usually she never woke up before noon if she could help it. She felt so rested, she got up and went to get ready for the day. Thinking about her day she grabbed her iPhone to check her agenda that her mother had Rachel kindly upload for her. Tea with her Mum was scheduled for eleven thirty what was she to do until then maybe she'd actually eat breakfast after her shower or just listen to music and walk the Palace grounds.

Eleanor threw on a pair of shorts and a form fitting t-shirt, and a pair of running shoes, grabbed her phone along with a pair of headphones, and took off. Why shouldn't she take advantage of her very seldom moments of true freedom? Her mother and Rachel always pack her calendar with events and duties from the time she wakes up from the time she heads to bed, not that she follows through with many of the engagements she did have a party girl image to keep in tacked, but to take advantage of a quiet few hours before the daily tours begin is a dream. Eleanor decided to live dangerously and let ITunes music shuffle play and of course _Trojans by Atlas Genius_ even in her rare moments of freedom she cannot escape Jasper.

Liam rolled over and the sun came in beaming hitting him in the face. He rolled back over the other way to try and get a little more sleep when he was greeted with a good morning kiss. He had forgotten he was at Willow's flat for a moment. Last night, Len's advice worked showing up with a bouquet of flowers freshly cut from the Palace Garden got him officially back in Willow's good graces.

"That's the best good morning I have had in quite some time, but you know what would be better?" Liam playfully said before pulling Willow closer not giving her a chance to respond he began to steadily kiss her on her lips then rolled her over onto her back. He slowly began sucking on her ear lobe then quickly made his way to her neck, then while making the slightest eye contact with her he slowly began kissing and sucking on her breasts.

As he continued to play with her breasts, he slid his hand down her thighs ever so slightly, slowly sliding his fingers inside of her, Willow let out a moan of pleasure and he could feel her trembling with excitement, this was making him much more aroused, but he wanted to tease her a bit more, he wanted her to orgasm multiple times like last night, he continued to keep his hand inside of her as he slowly began to kiss his way down her stomach to her thighs making his way to being in-between her legs. He slowly switched from his fingers being inside of her to his tongue. He barely had begun sucking on her clit as Willow let out a screamed of pleasure moaning, "Oh dear God Liam." She came like a waterfall. Liam was in heaven he loved the taste of her. He felt her orgasm begin to slow he quickly made his way back up to her breasts sliding his rock hard penis inside of her and Willow let out another moan of pleasure. Liam put Willow's legs up on his shoulders rocking back and forth sliding in and out of her then grabbing her hands and placing them above her head. Liam could feel her just about to begin to orgasm as her vagina begins to tighten around his hard cock and Liam couldn't hold on any longer and the both of them began to moan with pleasure as they cum in harmony of one another. Liam waited a moment and fell to the side of Willow.

Willow rolled to her side to face Liam smiled and laughed as she said, "Well, I am glad I finally came to my senses and let you into my bed. Your reputation proceeds you, you truly are quite the Prince."

Liam blushed, "Oh stop it. I am glad to be here with you!" Liam smiled and leaned over and kissed her again for good measure and pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head, "I meant what I said last night Willow, I want to give this a go. You mean a great deal to me."

Willow looked up at him with her dough eyes, "Well then let's have a go at it." Liam looked a bit disappointed, "don't be a fool Liam, you mean a great deal to me as well."

With that he kissed her on the top of her head and said, "I had Rachel clear my schedule so I could spend the whole day with you." Willow stood up and began to walk towards her bedroom door. "Where do you think you're going just yet?"

"Hmm… well we better get moving we can't waste a beautiful London day like this in bed. Join me in the shower why don't you my Prince." Liam blush and quickly got up and chased Willow to the shower.

It was eleven thirty. Queen Helena sat in the garden waiting for Princess Eleanor who of course was late. Eleanor finally showed up. "Honestly, Eleanor you are late as usual you can't do this anymore you are no longer a child. You need to start being responsible for once in your life."

Eleanor sat down next to her Mother, "Sorry Mum, I was actually up early and decided to go for a run on the grounds and lost track of time."

Helena looked almost shocked, "My daughter running? What's next you're going to tell me you've given up being the Party Princess?" Clearly Helena was a bit out of touch with Eleanor's life lately.

Eleanor chuckles, "I'm surprised you didn't notice the lack of drugs and alcoholic beverages in my room yesterday while you were waiting for me Mum."

"Ah, I thought something seemed different, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Speaking of your room Eleanor, we need to take care of that wall and the paintings you've ruined, so I asked Rachel to have the staff go into your room today and give it a makeover."

"Really Mother I wish you wouldn't have done that, we have quite the different ideas in taste. I was planning on having it taken care of after the funeral. I need to start my life with a clean slate one step at a time as Mr. Hill says."

Helena looked a little surprised her daughter taking advice from the help. "Well then darling since you are looking to start over how about we work on finding you something more permanent to do for the Monarchy, because if you don't start doing more charity work and supporting something you are passionate about we are going to have to take away your personal stipend from the palace." Eleanor attempts to speak as Helena cuts her off, "Oh and since Ophelia is going to be the new Assistant Art Curator for the Palace maybe that would be something you can work with her on."

Eleanor is quite surprised with shock in her voice, "So you are blackmailing me into participating with the public on a more formal level and you offered Ophelia a job in the Palace?"

"Not really darling, part of your duties as the Princess and part of the Royal family is to do charitable work and take on a cause. And why not offer Ophelia a position with the Palace? She did nothing wrong, I provoked her father and she is your friend and frankly probably your only real friend from what I gather. I figured it would help you take a more active role in the Arts if you had someone more familiar to work with."

Eleanor drifted off a bit into her own world since Eleanor and Liam's birthday Eleanor's and everything involving the Duchie had a new found respect for her Mother. Their relationship will always be tumultuous, but that's how Mother-Daughter relationships go. But the fact that her Mother took time to think this, Eleanor was a little touched, but knew the real reason was out of guilt for her father's actions and the loss of my father.

Helena continued to speak and snapped Eleanor out of her head, "Eleanor, there are other pressing things we need to talk about."

Eleanor's tone changed at the moment "Like what the fact that you gave Jasper a car to leave and access to the jet?"

"Darling, he came to me, told me everything that happened and asked for leniency. Might I add even how you asked him to leave when it was all over, and why didn't you tell me any of what was going on between you two the blackmail and trying to rob you, us, the people. Darling, you and your brother are my number one priority, if you had told me how bad things got it would have been dealt with."

"Sometimes Mother I don't know that I can truly trust you and after you slept with him, how could I have truly trusted you with the truth and a few Mother-Daughter moments aren't going to repair us."

Helena turned her chair to completely face Eleanor and reached for her hands, holding them tightly while looking her in the eyes, "Well Eleanor darling, I am trying. And I've apologized for THAT. As I told you before you are marrying age and well I worried about you. Eleanor can I ask you something honestly?" Eleanor nodded yes. "Do you still love him? Please don't lie to me or yourself anymore. Hiding and lying about the truth has done nothing, but hurt you. I don't want that for you."

Eleanor began to start crying putting her head down no longer looking at her Mother, "Yes." Looking ashamed for a moment Eleanor continued, "No matter how hard I try, I do still love him. He's hurt me in so many ways not even you have hurt me like he has. I can't bare being away from him and I hate myself for it."

Helena leaned in to try and wipe Eleanor's tears and hug her, but Eleanor stood up and pulled away, and began to walk off, Helena followed her, yelling out. "Eleanor, stop please," Eleanor paused for a moment as Helena grabbed for her arm to turn her to face each other, "you know my intentions have never been to purposely hurt you. Love is so unpredictable, you can't help who you fall in love with, all you can do is embrace it, if you have a chance to tell him how you feel, please take the chance, living a life of regret is a horrible thing trust me."

Angry Eleanor snapped at her Mum, "How am I supposed to do that? I don't know where in bloody hell he is! He left without a god damn bloody word. He slinked off into the night and it kills me that you set up the car for him to leave. He and I actually had a moment together after everything with Ted, I was finally ready to let him in," Eleanor began to sob and fell to the ground in a squatting position. Helena grabbed her daughter and began to rock her, through the sobs Eleanor continued, "and he just left, before we could speak about what happened. I grabbed for his hand I held his hand I never felt more vulnerable in my life. Normally he can read me like a book no matter how much I hate it, it kills me he walked away."

Still rocking her daughter, Helena finally started to get her to calm down, "All you have to do darling is ask Mr. Hill when you are ready to contact him," picking up Eleanor's face by her chin making eye contact, "I instructed Jasper, he was to do what you asked, I am sorry for that darling, but I told him unless you contact him he is not to set foot anywhere near any member of the Royal family or he would be thrown in jail for treason. I made sure Mr. Hill would be keeping tabs on him so when you were ready you could reach out to him."

Eleanor finally stop crying, they stood up and Eleanor hugged her mother, "Thank you Mum, do you know where Mr. Hill ran off to?"

"I haven't seen him at all this morning darling, but I mean it Eleanor," Helena brushing back her daughters hair to look her in the eyes, "I want the very best for you always you and your brother are my number one priorities. Can we make morning tea a more permanent part of our weekly schedule?"

"I'd actually like that a lot." Eleanor let out that half smile. "What time is it?

"I'm actually not sure darling."

Grabbing for her phone Eleanor realized it was almost one o'clock, if she didn't leave soon she'll be late meeting Ophelia her hunt for Mr. Hill will have to wait until she returns to the Palace later. "Mum, I have to go its almost one, I am going to be late to meet Ophelia. Thank you."

Helena hugged her daughter once more and kissed her on the cheek, "Darling, have some fun, and don't think for a second you are getting out of taking over some charity work. Your room should be finished by the time you come back. And do fix your make-up."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, as usual appearance is everything she thought as she grabbed her things and took off. An SUV was waiting out front for her right on schedule. Eleanor pulled out a mirror to fix her make-up and her phone began to vibrate she was getting a text. It was from Ophelia, "Hey I am running a little late. Ugh… Morning sickness now expanded to afternoons. I'll meet you in Bicester Village soon." Eleanor chuckled send back a response of "Ok see you soon. Bring saltines." Then went back to doing her make-up she did have her big sunglasses and a baseball cap to help keep people from recognizing her, but who was she kidding they know she'll be there because of course her security team needs to sweep for threats. One thing she did do to help them blend in she insisted that the agents blend in more.

They got to Bicester Village while Eleanor was waiting for Ophelia to show she figured why not head to her favorite boutique Dolce & Gabbana, the security team did a quick sweep before she went in the store was relatively quiet, but being one of the busiest times for lunch she thought nothing of it. She grabbed a few dresses she liked and had the clerk put them in the dressing room area for her to try on while she waited for Ophelia to catch up.

She started walking into the dressing room area then all of a sudden from behind a dressing room door she felt someone grab her arm she was about to let out a scream then she realized her mouth was covered. She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Jasper, Eleanor was so confused a million thoughts were running through her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As I promised Loyals Chapter 8 on the one year anniversary of the Royals. Let me know your opinions thoughts, spoiler thoughts of where this is going. I love hearing from you! I hope Chapter 8 is what you wanted and more. As I said I love the reviews. Happy 1 year of the Royals Loyals!**

 **Chapter 8**

Before Eleanor knew what was happening or could collect her thoughts to say something. She heard someone else walking into the dressing room area. "Is everything ok, Princess?"

It was her security detail. Jasper removed his hand slowly from her mouth signaling her to be quiet about him and without a thought Eleanor responded, "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"One of the men thought they heard you scream your Highness."

Breathing slowly, deep breathes, and trying to stay as calm as possible she responded almost rambling, "Oh that, no no I am quite fine I slipped trying on this dress. Stupid me, I forgot to take my heels off before trying on something." Jasper shot the Princess that look she knew so well telling her to wrap it up so the Bodyguard goes away. "Honestly, no worries. I am fine. Off you go."

Eleanor waited until she heard the guard leave before she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Jasper moved closer and put is arms around Eleanor's hips and began playing with her hair and whispered, "I needed to see you."

Eleanor thought not this again really. She hated this game. She wishes for once she didn't have to press Jasper for honesty. She rolled her eyes. "Really, you can't come up with something more original."

Jasper grabbed Eleanor tighter and brought her in for a long deep kiss. Finally their lips separated and Jasper whispered in her ear, "Was that better?

Eleanor shook her head and pushed Jasper up against the wall and kissed him passionately like the night of the ball she wanted him so badly. He kissed back. She wanted to feel him inside of her she wanted him to take her right then and there. She whispered with a quick moan, "Pull my hair you know how I like it." Jasper pulled her hair and continued to kiss her neck. God he wanted her he wanted her so bad. Before he knew it he turned her around and put her back against the wall as he did that Eleanor unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. She wanted him badly she ached for him to be inside her.

He picked her up and slid her right on top of that rock hard dick. Eleanor moaned like Jasper had never heard her before. She was so wet. They were making quite the ruckus so much so another guard came back into the dressing room, "Your Highness are you sure things are okay in here?"

Eleanor screamed mid-pleasure, "I told you before I was fine do not come in here again, the next person to come in heeeeerrrreee, "she has to pause or she was going to give them away as Jasper continued to suck her breasts, and what Jasper was doing was making her want to cum so badly, Oh my God Eleanor thought almost saying it out loud carefully trying not to cause the guard to be anymore suspicious about what has honestly going on. Eleanor took a deep breath, continuing with her comment from before resuming yelling at the security detail, "the next person to come in here will be fired. Do you hear me?"

"Yes your Highness."

Eleanor didn't hear the guard leaving, what was he waiting for she yelled out, "Off you go. NOW!"

The guard quickly ran out slamming the main door to the dressing rooms behind him this time. Eleanor was finally able to vocalize her moans she had been holding in through all of that, "Oh my God, Bodyguard. This may be one of your best body guarding jobs ever!" as she moaned and gave in more to the pleasure he was providing her.

With that Jasper smiled that smile she knew all so well, in this moment Eleanor didn't care, he was exactly what she needed. She continued to enjoy the ride. Finally gazing into each other's eyes neither could take it anymore they had to release all of it the tension. They came together in a way like never before. Finally Jasper put down the Princess she reached for her bag and grabbed out some handy wipes and handed one to Jasper and said, "Do clean yourself up a bit."

Jasper just smiled, pulling up his boxers and pants, looking at the beautiful naked Princess before him. He missed that image of her. He did have to pinch himself for a moment, to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Eleanor, that was amazing, but I came here because we really need to talk."

"Well then talk Jasper, what riveting thing do you have to tell me, and how the bloody hell were you hiding in here without my detail knowing about it?" she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she really missed him. It wasn't time yet to tell him that she loved him.

As Jasper started to get redressed he finally started to say something real. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to leave like that, James told me this morning how upset you were that I took the Queen's car that she set up for me rather than riding back with you. I am in love with you and hate that I keep…"

Eleanor walked over and kissed him for a moment. As their lips separated she spoke, "So that's where Mr. Hill went off to this morning to see you. I was quite upset, but things have been so busy I haven't really had time to think about things honestly Jasper." She knew it was a lie, but wanted to keep hearing what he had to say.

"There's so much more I need to tell you Len," Jasper saw Eleanor needed help getting her dress back on. "Here let me zip that for you. Something happened this week and I need to tell you. I need you to come with me somewhere. It's extremely important and cannot wait."

Eleanor was intrigued, moved closer to the sexy bodyguard once more and kissed him again to make sure he was for real. In a flirty voice Eleanor running her finger down Jasper's chest asked, "What is it? I mean what happened between us at the King's Cup and just now is pretty important too."

Jasper was about to tell her he needed to tell her. As he opened his mouth to say it, that Robert was alive, someone walked into the dressing room, Eleanor yelled out, "The bloody hell, I told you before I am fine and the next person who came in here was fired."

It wasn't a bodyguard's voice she recognized as the person spoke, "Len? Hey I am sorry. I didn't realize you wanted to be alone. Sorry I was late. I tried to text you, but you didn't respond." It was Ophelia.

Eleanor still talking through the dressing room door, "Oh, Ophelia its fine really. Would you give me a moment? I'll be out in just a second, I promise I wanted to take you over to Temperley London. Have you ever been in there before?"

Ophelia replied, "I haven't been there. But I'll just go browse a bit in here while I wait for you then." Ophelia walked out without waiting for Eleanor's response she knew something was up by the way Lenny was speaking, plus she saw an extra pair of legs in the dressing room that clearly weren't the Princesses and Ophelia will certainly, be questioning her about this one later.

Eleanor turned back to Jasper, "I have to go. I'm sorry. Can we meet up and talk later? Where are you staying? I can just swing by your hotel room after I am done."

"Len, I still have my flat in East London, the guards should have my address. What we need to talk about cannot wait, so please don't keep me waiting."

"I won't. Let's say I'll meet you around 6 then." Eleanor kissed Jasper once more, "I'll see you later than. We can have our heart to heart then." With that she walked out of the dressing room.

Jasper waited another ten minutes in there before exiting himself making sure no one saw him. He was so happy to see her. But he felt horrible not telling her the truth about Robert. He again was in a way lying to her. He really wanted their meeting at his flat to be just the two of them, but he knew if he didn't call Robert soon to have him at his flat waiting for his sister, that if Jasper told her and he was not there she might not believe him or be too angry with him from just not telling her now.

Jasper dialed Robert. As soon as he heard the phone being picked up he spoke, "It's done my place 6ish."

Robert spoke, "Well done Jasper, I knew you'd find a way to get to her sooner rather than later. Shall I bring a bottle of wine to celebrate you love birds?"

"Shut up, you know that's not what tonight's about I did what you asked. She'll be there."

"Now, now, Jasper is that any way to talk to the future King of England and the man who could possibly be your brother in law. See you soon Jasper."

Outside walking to the next store to browse Ophelia asked with a smile, "So Len, you going to tell me what happened in the dressing room back there?"

"Whatever do you mean Phe?" Eleanor smirked while she responded she knew what she was talking about. The thought of it made Eleanor's whole day better.

Ophelia just laughed, "You know I know you weren't alone in there. Who was the Romeo or Juliet that is making you smile like this?"

Eleanor laughed at Ophelia's comment, "Well I mean you know me, it was a very sexy bodyguard. I figured I needed to let off some steam so why not?"

"Len, oh no you didn't let this one take a video right?"

Eleanor kind of playfully smacked Ophelia's arm. "NO! It was Jasper you wanker and there was no video. He just showed up. He almost scared the living daylights out of me, but it's been so long since I've been alone with him like that." Eleanor bit her lip. "I am meeting him after this. He said he wanted he needed to tell me something important. I just wonder what it is because we already know he's in love with me."

Ophelia just laughed. "Well then on that note, we told Nick's parents last night about the baby."

"How did that go? You sound so thrilled."

"Hahaha, actually not as bad as one would think. But it just made me miss my Dad telling them. I mean they were so over joyed and I know my Dad would have been to. I almost feel guilty."

Eleanor walked over and hugged Phe Eleanor could see the tears in her friend's eyes. "You aren't doing anything wrong you are doing what your father wanted he wanted you to live your life. He may have gone mad because of that tumor, but he loved you and he's proud of you. His mistake doesn't define your relationship."

Sniffling, "But he did such horrible things, how could you defend him?"

"Phi, you need to understand something," Eleanor got a very serious look on her face, and her tone changed, "in no means am I defending what actions your father took, he hurt me and my family. He cold bloodedly had my brother killed and stabbed my father leaving him for dead." Eleanor paused for a moment, "But over the last year since my Father has died I have started to realize something. I have never told anyone this but the last conversation he and I had was him telling me he was no longer proud of me because of the way I was acting. He didn't mean those things I think he was trying to wake me up our relationship wasn't defined by that one moment." Eleanor starts to cry. Thank goodness for her huge sunglasses if the Paps realized she was crying they'd have a field day. "Just like my relationship with my father, one horrible moment or argument doesn't define or take away from how much they loved us."

Ophelia began wiping her tears as they walked this pregnancy was making her more emotional than she has ever been before, "Len, so when did you become so level headed? This no drugs and stopping the partying seems to be doing you well. I've just become so emotional because of this baby I can't think straight. Thank you for being a great friend!"

Eleanor just gave Phi another hug and began walking again, they started to pass a small little baby boutique, "Do you want to go in Phi? I mean I haven't seen any Paps at all today, but as we both know that doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Well the important people know Eleanor, and honestly who's to say we aren't shopping for a friends shower. So let's go in there and check somethings out and we can keep going."

"Well it's about 3:30 now so let's do this shop and then head to Temperley London and take a look at some wedding dresses, and if I am late to meet Jasper so be it. He can wait for me it won't kill him." The girls laughed and headed into the kids boutique, it was bright and sectioned off into boys and girls, there wasn't much of a unisex section which was a shame no one wanted surprises any more.

Willow and Liam sat in a booth in the back of a pub with a VIP section and back there was a who's who of the elite. When they first got there Willow thought she saw Katy Perry back there with Orlando Bloom, Lorde, Lily Allen, Russell Brand, and a few others. Liam assured her if it was any of them they would have stopped to say hello they are friends of the Palace.

None of that really mattered Willow was just enjoying being alone with her Prince, "What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours Willow?"

"Actually, I was thinking what I should order for dessert, you know me and sweets."

Liam laughed, "Yes, darling yes I do. I mean the first time we spoke you took off in chase of fudge. Which I find rather odd and enduring." Willow smiled. "So since today is about you and me and nothing else what do you want to do after we get you dessert?"

"Well, have you ever been to the moon bounce?" Liam looked confused he wasn't quite sure what it was, "I take that look of confusion on your face as a no. So basically it's one of those places with trampolines everywhere, here's the cool thing someone made a night club like that and it opened last week I've been dying to bring someone with me to try it out. And this time I wore the right shoes." Willow winked as she said that.

Liam chuckled, "It sounds like delightful fun. I'm all for being a big kid. I say in the spirit of that we order everything from the dessert menu and then go check that place out."

Jasper is sitting patiently waiting where is she she said she'd be here by 6 it's now 6:30 and he has been here waiting. I don't want Robert to think I am a liar he thought as he paced. He hated that he didn't get to tell her before Robert showed up.

"Do stop that incessant pacing Jasper. When have you known my sister ever to be on time for anything?"

"She's rarely ever this late, your Highness. Maybe you should wait in the kitchen so when she gets here you don't startle her."

"I told you, you may call me Robert and clearly you don't know my sister as well as you thought. I was planning on waiting in the kitchen anyways so just bring her in there when she gets here." With that Robert walked into the kitchen and sat down. Like perfect timing he and Jasper heard a knock.

Jasper trying to stay calm walks to the door and opens it, "It's about time you got here Lenny."

"Sorry we decided to go baby shopping and look at wedding dresses it was so much fun I needed a great girl's day." Jasper at this point is white as a ghost, Eleanor stepped into the apartment and moved closer to him, "Don't worry bodyguard, the baby clothes and dresses aren't for me!" Jasper started to look as if the color was coming back, "Phe is getting married and just found out her fiancé knocked her up. This is quite a nice flat you have here Jasper."

Eleanor leaned in to kiss Jasper and Jasper moved back, Eleanor was starting to look very displeased Jasper began to speak looking quite nervous. "Len we really need to talk. I mean today was amazing and I meant what I said I love you. But there's something more pressing we need to address before we can talk about us."

Eleanor is quite annoyed she was hoping he wanted her to stop over to continue what happened in the dressing room today, "Well than Jasper if you aren't planning on making me your sex slave tonight, what is so god damn important that you dragged me over here?"

Jasper walking closer to Eleanor whispering into her ear, "Trust me Princess, I wish I could just throw you down and make you my sex slave right now, but that at the moment could get us into a lot of trouble. Please stay calm, the next thing I have to tell you is very important. There's no easy way to say it so I have to blurt it out." Jasper pulled away from her as he said it and got much louder, Eleanor was very confused was someone else there?

Eleanor pushed him further away,"Jasper, what is going on? It's been a very long emotional week, I am not in the mood for games, just bloody tell me."

Eleanor heard someone else walking sound like it was coming from the kitchen, then a familiar voice spoke, "Lenny," it was a voice she hadn't heard in over a year it can't be,"I asked Jasper not to tell you until he could set up a meeting."

It was Robert! He walked out from behind the kitchen. The look on Eleanor's face was shock, terror, and dismay. All of a sudden they heard a loud thumping sound, Eleanor had collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys things picked up work wise for me this week and my laptop charger cable died took me a few days to fix it.. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming, I love reading them all. I will be adding more of what you guys are asking for as I go on I promise. This chapter is a little short but I wanted to give you something.**

 **Chapter 9**

Jasper picked her up from the floor and brought her into his living room and placed the Princess gently on to the sofa, she was out cold all Jasper and Robert can do now is wait.

Helena was running around with the help of Rachel trying to get all of the last minute details together for the funeral. It was to be held tomorrow she wanted to get this behind the Monarchy as soon as possible. She stopped for a moment she needed a second to catch her breath she went into her sitting room and began to think about things keeping herself busy was her only way not to feel the agony and pain of the losses of both her husband, her son and her lover. As the tears began to fall she heard footsteps coming from behind her. It was the clanking of heels on the marble floor it startled her for a moment.

"Your Majesty!" Rachel called from behind Helena.

Quickly wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath hoping Rachel wouldn't realize she was crying, "Yes, Rachel, what is it?"

"I just got a call from Fiona and was told I needed to take a look at D-throned. You aren't going to like this very much." Rachel hands the Queen the tablet.

Helena's eyes begin to widen, it was almost as if panic had come across her face. "Where is Eleanor? Find her Rachel. NOW!"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Oh and Rachel tell Fiona there is not comment. Not one comment comes out of the Palace about this! If anyone from the Palace comments they will be fired. You hear me. Off you go! Find her!"

"Yes, your Majesty." Rachel took off trying to find someone anyone who would know where she was, she began texting and calling the Princess, but it just kept going straight to voicemail. Rachel knew her next step after calling Fiona and conveying the Queens wishes that she had to call James.

It took Eleanor quite a while to begin to open her eyes. Jasper ran over to her and help her slowly sit up and asked, "Can I get you some water Len?"

All Eleanor could do was nod she sat slightly hunched over with her head in her hands, still quite dazed and confused. Why did her head hurt? Jasper walked in and sat down next to her and handed her the tall glass of water she sipped it for a moment and she turned to him to ask, "Jasper, what just happened?"

"Lenny, its real, I am real!"

Eleanor looked startled. It sounded like him, he was the same height as her brother, but it didn't look like the boy she remember. His hair was long and slicked back, but he was clean shaven. He looks older than she remembered, but was she really seeing him. She started to curl up into the corner of the couch trying to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming… "Jasper, please tell me you see him?"

"Len, he's quite real. It's your brother Robert."

"How? Why? Is it really you? Where have you been all this time? And Jasper don't think you won't be dealt for your deception." Eleanor was surprised yet mad Jasper didn't drag her to his flat sooner.

"Lenny, I promise in due time you will know everything and for God's sakes don't take it out on him. He's only known for two days. I told him he was not to tell you. So, Boone tells me he contacted you about killing me. As you can see I am alive and well. I tried to tell you sooner, but things got a little crazy as of late."

"That's quite the understatement Robbie!" Eleanor starkly replied with a little chuckle and asked, "When did you try to contact me before?" Eleanor looked puzzled still.

"Well, love it wasn't you I tried to reach out to. It was Jasper. Do you remember the day that you were being followed by Boone and older bloke?" Jasper nodded he had an idea where this was heading, "Well I was the one following Boone followed him for weeks actually. I found out he was the person who crashed my plane remotely. I figure if he could cold bloodily kill a man by doing that he was worth hiring for protection plus he is now indebted to me for not having him arrested. But when I heard the older bloke say you were in love with Eleanor. I knew you were the one I needed to talk to not him."

"The older bloke you refer to brother's name is James. He was my security detail," Len just was trying to wrap her head around things. "Please don't think I am not happy to see you Robbie, I am! I am beyond the moon happy. I am just very, very confused right now. Where have you been all this time?"

"I needed to do some digging Lenny. But I haven't come up with much on my own. I need your help." Robert walked over and hugged her. "I missed you so much dear sister."

Eleanor was so happy she was crying tears of joy that she soaked Robert's shirt as she hugged him and then pulled away, "But Robbie why me? Why now? Why not just come back to the Palace?"

"Because dear sister you would never hold back the truth from me. I knew someone in the Palace had attempted to have me killed, I didn't know who I could trust. I always knew I could trust you. I need to know everything, please don't spare any details Lenny! First how did Cyrus take the throne and not Liam or you? I am quite fuzzy on the details."

"Robbie, this one very long shit storm of a story, I hope you have time for it. But first let me send off my security detail. There's no point making them wait all night for me."

Eleanor had forgotten she turned her phone off none of this was what she expected, she had thought she was stopping by to shag Jasper real quick and talk about things and convince him to come back to the Palace with her.

In a matter of 30 seconds of turning her phone on it began to buzz oh no she thought the worst what's happening now. Several messages also began to pop up from James and her mother before she could even read the texts or hear the voicemails, there was a knock on the door.

Jasper, Robert and Eleanor all looked at each other, like deer in headlights for a moment, did someone figure it out? Who could it be?

They needed to do something quickly, Jasper motioned for Robert to quickly hide in his spare room. Quickly he began messing up his hair and taking off his shirt, Eleanor for a split second just watching him thinking damn he's sexy and then all of a sudden something hit her in the face it was Jasper's shirt…

Jasper walked up to Eleanor and whispered in her ear, "Take off your dress, put on my shirt, mess your hair up a little bit and go into my room mess up the bed, I'll come get you in a moment," Quickly Eleanor did as Jasper asked. Jasper got louder using his British accent, "Bloody hell who is it?" He opened the door abruptly, The Queen was standing in front of him.

"I've come to collect my daughter. You two made quite the stir in the tabloids today. Are you going to ask me to come in or are you going to make the Queen stand out in the hall all night?"

Jasper bumbling as he opened the door wider, "Yes, your Majesty please come in. Can I get you something to drink? Tea or water, ma'am?" Meanwhile Eleanor hearing all of this begins to panic for a moment, what about Robbie? The Queen can't know or find out not yet any way.

Robert hearing the sound of his Mother's voice wanted nothing, but just to run out and hug her take comfort in her. He missed his Mother through everything. But he can't let her know he is alive not yet anyway. Unfortunately, he needed to know more and he knew only Eleanor would tell him the truth and if his Mother were to get her way she won't let Lenny tell him everything.

The Queen stepped in and Jasper closed the door. He's going to have some very nosey neighbours asking questions later since now two members of the Royal family showed up at his door tonight.

"No thank you Jasper, I've just come to collect my daughter. Eleanor get out here and you better have clothes on."

Eleanor walked out wearing Jasper's button down grey shirt, he thought to himself damn she looks sexy in everything, even sexier in his clothes and she isn't even trying, if the Queen wasn't standing there and if her brother wasn't in his spare room she wouldn't be wearing a stitch of clothing for days.

"Mum, what are you bloody doing here? I mean I just got the messages from you, James, and Rachel. I didn't even have a chance to see what they said, my phones been off, what in bloody hell is going on? Did something happen to Liam or Ophelia? Cyrus?"

"Eleanor, we have been calling you and messaging you for hours. It's almost Midnight!" Eleanor looked surprised she hadn't realized it was that late. "The press caught wind of you two dating quite some time ago, but never could find any proof, but after what happened at the King's Cup and Jasper suddenly leaving the Palace security detail, the Pap's have been following him hoping to catch you two in public together. And you two certainly have given them a story today. Which I am well aware is quite different then what they are spinning."

Helena sat down on Jasper's couch and continued, "But with you sitting outside the Palace last night, Jasper. Plus your stunt in the dressing room today and as well as you shopping with Ophelia for baby clothes and wedding dresses they are having a field day. Oh and then them getting photos of you coming into his apartment building and the fact that you haven't left yet. They are saying I banished you for having an affair with a staff member and you've only been at the Palace for good press."

Jasper and Eleanor looked at each other in silence for a moment letting everything sink in, Helena spoke again, "Jasper, I think I'll take that cup of tea now! Thank you!"

"Mum, honestly first things first we are not getting married, not even close, and I am not pregnant. Until today Jasper and I had not been involved physically for almost 6 months and I initiated what happened in the dressing room I should know better. I'm sorry and Ophelia asked me not to tell you, she is the one who is pregnant. They aren't ready for it to be announced to anyone as you are already releasing her engagement to Nick after the funeral and the job offer you gave her, which I am quite sure she is going to accept we spoke about it today while we were shopping."

Robert sitting in a chair in the spare bedroom trying not to get angry as he hears his mother talking about the events of that day. He asked Jasper to contact his sister not defile her and make a public spectacle of themselves. And the fact that his sister and Mother so casually allowing Ophelia to stay in their lives her father was the man who murdered their father and tried to kill him. Robert blood boiled with anger. He stood up and walked to the door and grabbed the handle.


	10. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Just an FYI I didn't forget about my fanfiction! I started a new nanny job and I am starting a business. Plus to add to my stress level my personal computer is down. So I just haven't had time to write lately. Also I decided I didn't like the way I wrote a few of the chapters and on advice from a few readers and friends, I decided to go back and edit the chapters. I wrote this fanfiction to improve my writing skills so I can eventually start publishing my own short stories. I will start posting the edits as soon as I get my computer back up and running. Thanks for your patience and understanding. I promise this will be worth the wait when the new chapters start to come out!


End file.
